mini_4wdfandomcom-20200214-history
Shooting Proud Star
The Shooting Proud Star in the manga|line 3 switch = 2}} is a Mini 4WD PRO car released by Tamiya on July 18, 2015. It was featured in the manga Hyper Dash! Yonkuro as Shinkuro Minami's machine. General info The Shooting Proud Star is the sharper and modernized version of the Dash-3 Shooting Star which produces less drag. As with its predecessor, it has the CoroCoro Dragon mark and the stylized '3' mark on the bodyshell. The main air-intake has been extended to the middle and above the canopy. Side air-ducts are also incorporated into the bodyshell and designed to dissipate heat from the batteries while running. The bodyshell is mainly in white with blue stripes and some silver parts. The damper props was also present but with a much simpler design. It was also the first Mini 4WD car on the MA Chassis to have large-diameter wheels (the white 4-spoke MS-type II) and the black Avante-type slick tires equipped by default. Like the Blast Arrow, the chassis frame and the A parts were molded in dark grey and blue respectively. In the manga Like the rest of the Hyper Dash machines, The Shooting Proud Star was equipped with the MA Chassis made of carbon-mixed nylon plastic. Kaidanji Sumeragi shows the Hyper Dash machines (including the Shooting Proud Star) to the Dash Warriors members, however, he think it's not the time to give them to his team, much to Yonkuro and everyone's surprise.PHASE 1 and PHASE 2 of ''Hyper Dash! Yonkuro'' During the race between Yonkuro's Dash-1 Emperor and Kill Crow's Night Seek Trigger inside Tamiya Plamodel Factory Shimbashi shop where Mr. Sumeragi works, Kill Crow becomes frustrated and couldn't accept the fact that Yonkuro's car overtaken his car. He attempts to detonate his own car using his cellphone but fortunately, Shinkuro arrived just in the nick of time and knocks the cellphone off of Kill Crow's hand with his new car, the Shooting Proud Star. Kill Crow however managed to detonate his car with his wristwatch, causing an explosion from inside the model shop. Luckily, Shinkuro, along with Yonkuro, Mr. Sumeragi and Omaezaki, escaped unscathed, while Kill Crow goes missing.PHASE 2 of ''Hyper Dash! Yonkuro'' During the race on the first course of Dark Dominion Castle race at Shinkuro's house (which was taken over by Dark Dominion, much to Shinkuro's dismay), Yonkuro's Emperor got damaged by the dragon series Mini 4WD cars. Fortunately, Shinkuro's Shooting Proud Star, now attached with the Shooting Container Booster (Which itself contains the reinforced parts for Yonkuro's Emperor), arrived in just time to provide and modified the Emperor into Rise-Emperor.PHASE 3 of ''Hyper Dash! Yonkuro'' After seeing Punkuro lose against Comp Crow and his Night Seek Rod as his Cannonball was destroyed and fell into the abyss, Shinkuro begin to shiver in fear, but Yonkuro's words makes him realize that there's a meaning of the 'Clock Tower' course. Looking at the abyss between the starting point and the clock gears, he realized that there is a way to defeat Comp Crow. Shinkuro soon has his Shooting Proud Star equipped with the parts modified from his repaired Shooting Star to form the '33' configuration. By using the sea breezes created by the spring tide to his advantage, the Shooting Proud Star re-emerge from the second abyss and flying toward the goal ahead of Night Seek Rod, clearing the third course.PHASE 7 of ''Hyper Dash! Yonkuro''. Technical Info Gallery Boxarts File:ShootingProudStarBoxart.jpg Car views SPSFrontView.png|Front view SPSBackView.png|Rear view SPSSideView.png|Side view Images ShootingStarandShootingProudStar.png|Shooting Proud Star and Dash-3 Shooting Star. BeakStingerGShootingProudStarRiseEmperor.png|Shooting Proud Star, with Beak Stinger G and Rise-Emperor. RiseEmperorAndShootingProudStar.png|Shooting Proud Star and Rise-Emperor. HyperDashMachines.jpg|The Hyper Dash Machines. Artworks Concept arts ShootingProudStarConcept1.jpg|First design draft by Hiroyuki Takei. ShootingProudStarConcept2.jpg|Second design draft by Hiroyukli Takei. ShootingProudStarConcept3.jpg|Third design draft by Hiroyuki Takei. ShootingProudStarConcept4.jpg|Fourth design draft by Hiroyuki Takei. ShootingProudStarDesignSketch.png|Final design draft by Hiroyuki Takei. Base designs SPSArtwork1.jpg|Artwork by Hiroyuki Takei. SPS33artwork.jpg|'33' by Hiroyuki Takei. SPSDesignFront.jpg|Earlier artwork by Hiroyuki Takei. SPSDesignRear.jpg|Earlier artwork by Hiroyuki Takei. SPSArtworkColor1.jpg|Artwork by Hiroyuki Takei. File:ShootingContainerBooster.jpg|With Shooting Container Booster attached. SPSDesignLineart.jpg|Lineart by Hiroyuki Takei. SPSTwoView.png|Orthographic views (With clear canopy) by Hiroyuki Takei. SPSSCBTwoView.png|Orthographic views of 'Shooting Container Booster' by Hiroyuki Takei. SPS33TwoView.png|Orthographic views (With clear canopy) of '33' by Hiroyuki Takei. Color variants SPSMeteorFall.jpg|'Meteor Fall' by Hiroyuki Takei. SPSTypeTArtwork.jpg|'Type-T' by Hiroyuki Takei. SPSTypeRArtwork.jpg|'Type-P' by Hiroyuki Takei. Trivia * It was chosen to be a cover car for the 2015 season of Tamiya Japan Cup. * It is the first MA Chassis car to be equipped with large-diameter wheels by default. * It is the first Mini 4WD car to be designed by Hiroyuki Takei since Dash-3 Shooting Star. * In the CoroCoro Aniki's 2nd issue, the sketch design of Shooting Proud Star used the MS Chassis instead of MA Chassis. * The Eternal Ryusei Kaiser card that was included in the DMX-22 Super Black Box Pack of the Duel Masters TCG was based on Shooting Proud Star. Interestly, Hiroyuki Takei was the one who did the card's artwork. See also * Dash-3 Shooting Star * Dash-03 Super Shooting Star References External links Tamiya Japan * Shooting Proud Star on Tamiya Japan Tamiya America * Shooting Proud Star on Tamiya America Category:Mini 4WD cars Category:Mini 4WD PRO cars Category:Mini 4WD cars that appear in Dash! Yonkuro Category:Cover cars for Japan Cup Category:Mini 4WD cars designed by Hiroyuki Takei Category:Hyper Dash machines